Hearing assistance devices are used to improve hearing for wearers. Such devices include, but are not limited to, hearing aids. Hearing assistance devices provide user control of basic functions, such as volume control and power on/off, as well as having certain programmable settings and modes. However, buttons and dials on the housing of the hearing assistance device are small and can be difficult for a user to manipulate. In addition, some device settings can only be adjusted using a computer connection and proprietary software.
What is needed in the art is an improved system for controlling a hearing assistance device. The system should be available for use with various hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids.